Eternal Rage
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Fate can be cruel"Kagome died in my arms before I had the chance,she passed on without ever knowing the truth.I mated her in hopes that in the next life,we meet.I can give her the happiness taken from this one cause I couldn't freely give it to her"
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Rage

Chapter One Begining Of The End

By Inuyashas Youkai

Heavily steaming mists billowed into the air ,mingling within the groupings of trees encircling the hot spring,where muffled voices rose above the gentle current of the babbling brook,that overflowed into it. Sango and Kagome settling within the soothing waves luring them the temptation to the relief from their foul scented taunt forms.

After their last run in with another demon seeking possesion of the power ,from the Shikon Jewel. Only to endure that of another confrontation from their hanyou companion that folllowed,and the only reason his argument lost was due to the effects of the horrid smell to his sensitive nose. It had been true that everyone had been on edge ,and that didn't exclude Inuyasha's overprotectiveness run full force lately with the uprise of demons out for the jewel.

Secondly with whatever his senses had picked up afterwords had soon appeared on his face through a particular look on his face .The look that always come upon his features ,for a brief moment before disappearing into a blank,and emotionless mask. This hid the original emotions to the unexpected presence of another,from the others in the visit from Kikyo ,his past ,lost lost love. The one when she came always brought the look of devastation,being torn, and lost from within his eyes. It also brought the almost abrupt,strange, disappearance of said hanyou,and the knowing heartache from the woman left behind ,that always followed.

This said woman never showed the feelings that resulted from the hanyou's departure to go to Kikyo,not anymore. Kagome masked them well behind the facod wall that she placed around herself ,but only Sango knew better. Kagome was like her sister,her best friend,and she knew of the hurt Kagome felt even past those blank chocolate eyes. The blank expression Kagome wore for the shortest of time before returning to her normal happy self. Over the past few months ,Unbeknownst to said hanyou or the perverted monk ,Kagome had accepted Kouga's intent to become Kouga's mate.

Only Sango knew, although she knew why, Kagome was taking those actions,she just didn't know why she was hiding them. Maybe deep down she mused that if they others knew it would only make things worse when their hanyou friend got whiff of it,tried to talk her out of the road she was taking , and in the end not be able to go through with it . Due to reasons of their own ,for Kagome's sake something had to change or else she would'nt be able to help anyone ,or anything.

A couple weeks ago, Kagome and Sango had came upon Kagura and that evil foreseeing baby that had taken her captive previously to darken her soul,and to corupt the jewel. Granted this time they only had Kagome briefly before they even allowed Sango to interfere. How they gave in so easily when they could've taken her ,thankfully it wasn't the case,but it was strange. However , not after the very voice spoken the harsh words of truth that up to this point remained unspoken.

"Seems like the girl's soul has become darker without our help. Soon she will be well on our side to taint the jewel with the darkness looming within her she means to or not. "

Ever since then Kagome changed,and even went as far in making Sango swear that nobody else would know of these events . In turn Kagome would make it so that none of which was said by the incarnations of Naraku would never take place even if it killed her. After returning from the springs for their nightly talks, joking around, and fine tuning the plan that they both put in place,they both both took their spots near the warmth of the burning embers ,inviting them.

While Miroku,Sango , and Kagome were enjoying each others company was the time that Kikyo had chosen to return ,not to speak with the hanyou ,but to her, Kagome. Miroku and Sango,regardless of Kikyo's words promising not to harm her ,or Kagome's assurances that she could in fact protect herself,followed. Within a short period of time the trio was informed that what they spoke of wouldn't be interupted because Kikyo had sent Inuyasha on a errand for during at this point ,Sango and Miroku learned their was no was they could stop what was already started,and with her soul collectors now firmly wrapped around Kagome,they were trapped.

This is when they knew what Kagome had planned was stretched far beyond what the girls had already discussed ,and it kinda confused Sango. From the look within Kikyo's face ,her eyes ,Kagome knew what the image in front of her wanted ,she always did. Therefore before Kikyo had a chance to speak ,Kagome answered the questions unspoken.

"Kikyo , I do know my place so you will no longer have me to try and stop you,cause I won't. What you and Inuyasha chose to do isn't my business any longer, it is yours,and as long as he's happy.I will let him go .All I truely want anymore is the friendship that I began with,after its all said and done,that is all I am leaving with . I will leave to stand where I belong ,to stand with Kouga ,and where I am wanted. I cannot afford the consequences if I choose otherwise. I only wish the both of you well."

"Kagome!"Sango gasped in surprise in how much she was telling ,and to whom

"Huh?"Miroku confusedly asked.

" I am surprised ,so my words to you have finally took in that small brain of yours .Although I am discusted that you would even give yourself to that of a demon but as long as I won't have you stepping in to taking what's mine,it don't matter. We will see each other very soon" Kikyo mocked then left

The next thing Kagome knew was the intense rush that usually came before the carrier of two jewel shards breezed in with a trail of dust folllowing behind him,to stand in front of Kagome growling.

"Kouga?"

"I sensed your anger, and fear, then I smelt that dead woman nearby .So I felt my presence was needed to protect my woman ! Are you okay Kagome?" Kouga cockily asked.

I am Fi..." Kagome started before she found to be interupted once again by a irate hanyou.

"What do ya think doing ya mangy mutt?" Inuyasha seethed

"Shit!" Kagome tiredly dragged out shit

" Dammit!" Sango sighed

"Oh no ,Crap!"Miroku followed

Before anyone said anymore , without sitting the rather confused ,pissed hanyou, like she wanted to ,instead by the ear Kagome dragged off that of her secret mate Kouga,and left three confused ,gaping at the mouth bystanders. The way it was done further shocked them ,it was a way a mate would repremand another,following with a whining yelp .Although the situation left the hanyou unsat , and the wolf he detested got punished instead ,Inuyasha found himself feeling amused and frightened to its meaning ,all at once.

The trio remained quiet while listening to the sounds from the recently departed argument beyond the trees .Alot of it was muffled except for the loud crashes and banging ,with the yips that followed. As soon as the soft footfalls were returning to where they were the three rushed back to where they were before she left,so they weren't next to recieve her wrath.

When Kagome came back to find Sango, and Miroku laughing softly ,and a confused half demon scowling scrutinately at her. The young miko walked slowly past the three ,only to stop a few steps after..

"Inuyasha ,will you walk with me? " Kagome asked tensely

"Um sure, let's go." Inuyuasha cheerfully accepted uncertaintly while following his secret infactuation into the trees.

Once the wondered out of earshot ,Kagome paused,took a deep breath ,and released it before turning towards him again. Something in the way she looked at him irked him in a way,to the realization that whatever she had to say, would be something that he wouldn't like. From the taunt shoulders leading to the tight fists at her sides ,that kept clenching and unclenching,as she continued to relax herself. Then Inuyasha came to look deeply into her eyes,sheen with unspilled tears ,reflecting the love, the hurt ,that she obviously not speaking of for him.

With slow fluid-like motion, Kagome walked forward to close the gap between hands fell at the sides of his handsome face lightly as the hanyou closed his eyes. After they were closed , one hand rose to his ears to rub them softly, and earning her a soft rumbling purr. While the other fell to the subjugation necklace .Closing her eyes,joining him in his silent peace,while chanting the words , releasing him from the holding spell,and severing the only remaining object that solified their bond to one another. After she finished ,Kagome opened her eyes to find his still closed, and finding only him mumbling something that sounded like a muffled whine.

Placing that thought aside, Kagome wrapped her fingers that were laying across the weathered beads ,gripping them tightly,then began to left them from his head. Before Kagome made them lift off of his chest her path was blocked by the clawed hand that firmly held hers in a weakened and broken voice, that differed from that of his own ,Inuyasha spoke with a shake of his head.

"Please Don't" Inuyasha croaked with tears in his pleading amber eyes

"Inuyasha before it's too late .I have too. I don't want to be the one in the way ,holding you captive from the very thing that makes you happy. It's cruel for me to do ..So I am letting you go ,setting you free to do no longer have to be afraid of being sat anymore. My heart isn't in it anymore .I can no longer pretend"

"Bullshit Kagome!No please, Don't do this !Your not in the way of anything ..Please don't leave me ! You promised that you'd stay by my side"

"Inuyasha the only thing that's changed is that I no longer have the power to subdue that you'll have the freedom to leave mine."

With that said ,Kagome ,while the hanyou was in a stupified daze and frozen with the fear of loosing Kagome ,the said woman lifted and reached her hand, with the necklace ,before giving him a hug,then continued to head back to those waiting for 's words within her embrace echoed into his mind for a moment.

"Goodbye Inuyasha ,you are now free find whatever makes you happy ,without any interference from me .Kikyo was right and I am sorry for that ,I kept it from you for so long . I will step down to assume ,what is my place,and where I belong,here in the Feudal Era. I will remain by your side until this is finally over ,and then I will resume my place as Kouga's mate. "

It was at that puny wolf's name that something inside him broke and with that a feral growl resounded from within his chest ,at the retreatig form of Kagome.

"Wench ! Get back here I am not done tallking to you !Kagome! Dammit! The hell you will over my dead cold body will I standby and give you away to a mangy wolf!" Inuyasha screamed violently to get back the attention of his secret intended, before Sango tried and blocked his path.

Move out of my way Sango or else I can't promise you what I would do to you in this state ,when you are seen as a threat!" Inuyasha huskily threatened with his bloodied red glare aimed back at her ,with her claws flexed ready to attack.

"Just hear me out Inuyasha there are many things at work here that you don't understand,things that we haven't told you."

"What? THINGS! Sango?"

"I know that things aren't to your liking .I was a little hesitant myself until I knew everything,but in the end she's doing this for you as well as herself."

"Sango,what are you not telling me?" Inuyasha spoke within tones telling Sango of his loosing battle within himself to his more instinctual demonic side.

Although before Sango had a chance to answer ,a scent nearby pushed the hanyou passed the point of no return ,where his human side was lost to his demon's fury. Before Sango knew what was happening she found that the raging demon had made his move. Sango found herself being knocked to the side ,and thrown unconscious against a nearby tree. Quickly arriving before the two causing such vile smell combination,and merging together past his nose,the hanyou turned demon rushed into the alcove where Kouga was consoling a distraught as ,soon Inuyasha in his new form visciously knocked Kouga away from his sought mate with a maddening growl.

The wolf pushed Kagome out of harms way before rushing back to attack his claws against Inuyasha .Like rambid animals they tore at each other within the fast motions creating a blur of red, silver, and brown. Kagome stood as time began to stand still when she became fearfully entranced ,with her close following of her more distinctive to detail ,to her eye sight. Without a second thought to end the raging demons fight to destroy each other ,Kagome ran forth between the the blur of colors to attempt to stop them,knowing that nothing else would stop them ,both were to far gone.

Kagome opened her her tauntly closed eyes, that were closed when entering the debris of the boys making ,when she suddely felt escrutiating pain. Their fighting had ceased when they caught the scent of Kagome's blood. Looking between them laid a nearly conscious Kagome,laying in her own blood ,with her claws surrounded by her flesh and caught within their mid-swipe. Slowly removing themselves from her wounds made across her now bloodied body. Knowing that her time was short ,Kagome raised her red coated hands slightly to grasp both of their hands into one of hers.

"Fuck ,Kagome why?" Kouga whispered

"Ka Ka Gome? Please hold on ! Let me help you?" Inuyasha whined , while carefully picking up Kagome's broken body into a loving embrace,to move so he could find her help before he lost her.

"No time, please stop and listen both of you .." Kagome spoke between coughs pushing blood from her fatal injuries ,rushing past her lips.

A faint glow of pink surrounded Kouga ,Inuyasha ,and Kagome,and the rough shaking of her body within his tightened embrace, only proved what was to come,while Inuyasha openly Kagome's movement stilled her tired eyes found devastated amber.

"Don't cry Inuyasha aren't you the one that always telling me not to cry"Kagome rasped then holding out within her freed hand from Kouga ,the completed Shikon Jewel .

"Shuddup Wench !" Inuyasha whispered from the crook of her neck.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kouga asked shocked

"The Shikon Jewel .Yes .I sacrificed what I had left to call it back to its guardian and I think I just about have enough left to take it away from this world ,to purify it before I go .

" I need you Kagome Don't you see Please don't go Don't leave me" Inuyasha begged frantically nuzzling within her hair.

" Kagome , even though it hurts me to loose you .I know there's nothing I or anyone else can do to stop it but let me say that it was a pleasure knowing you in this life .I hope things are different the next time we meet in the next so I can finish what we started and complete my claim. "Kouga spoke in a hushed voice in attempt to calm the sorrow burrowed deeply within his intended.

Kouga then kissed her hand before pecking her in a sweet kiss on her lips while she was still in Inuyasha's lap ,and ensueing a knowing growl from Inuyasha .

"Don't Fight not now save it for Naraku as I will take the jewel .The only thing that I ask in return is to kill Naraku and to be happy after I am gone..Kouga may I have a moment ?" Kagome said before lowering the barrier to allow the wolf to step away abit but staying close.

"You know Inuyasha I don't mind if you want to go to her.?"

"Hmm?"

"Kikyo, over there by the others"

"No! Kagome ,Fuck that, I won't leave you ,not this time. I won't let you go alone .Not when it's ..Fuck ! I can't even say it!"

"When It's goodbye ?" Kagome whispered while bringing her bloodied hands against her cheek

"No! " Inuyasha wretched while sobbing with a quick nod in the affirmative

"Not you ! Anybody else but you ! Please Kami! Why are you doing this?"

"Oh Inuyasha ,it'll be okay I promise you " Kagome replied taking her other hand to rub his ears

"No I assure you it won't ...Your the only one who's taking a liking to my ears ..I wish their was something I could give you in return for what you been giving to me ." Inuyasha sobbed while pulling her tighter in his embrace.

"Just by being you Inuyasha, is enough for me..I love you Inuyasha "Kagome breathed her last words before she fell limp in Inuyasha's arms

"Kagome?Kagome! Noo! Kagome please ! Don't go ! Not yet please! " Inuyasha begged before crushing his lips upon her bloody ones,not caring bout anything else.

The light from the jewel overcame the area for a moment before disappearing ,leaving a pale purified pink dust,from the Shikon Jewel ,scattering in the wind,from her exposed hand. The hanyou frantically grabbed her hand and placed kisses on her open palm , begining with whining yips for her to wake,but they went unheard. Slowly rising to stand while ignoring Kikyo's complaints, and the other sobbing companions of Miroku, Sango,and Kouga. Inuyasha blanked them out ,and only concentrating on the woman within his hold.

"Inu ..Yasha?" Sango's voice quivered through his ears and caused said hanyou to pause and to raise towards her to stop.

Inuyasha then made a swift shake of his head in the negative ,then began walking a few steps before the knowledge of the truth within his living nightmare,crush him,encouraging him with a unknown force to fall on his knees with Kagome's body atill lightly cradled in his hanyou's body shook with violent sobs as the voice inside him ,confirmed it's horrible truth spoken from his demon counterpart.

"Mate Gone.."

Sango and Miroku walked to either side to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder . The dazed hanyou in a swift move ,so nobody would stop him, leaned in into the groove of her neck and bit down ,sinking his fangs deeply into her flesh. Once he allowed the demon within take control over his body ,clamping down on the supple bloody flesh ,marking her as his. After some time had passed Inuyasha released her neck ,only to seal the wound with a whisk of his tongue.

"Inuyasha !What? Do you know what you have done?" Sango gasped

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Rage

~ Chapter Two ~

Rest Well, My love

By Inuyashas Youkai

'Tell your heart that the fear of suffering is worse than the suffering itself. And no heart has ever suffered when it goes in search of its dream. To be loved ,or to love alone. But _love _hurts the most when the person _you love _has no idea what so ever. The _worst _way to miss someone is when they are right beside _you _and yet y_ou __never say . _Silent until the one you love is taken away to have to endure the wait until their return to this life . Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worse kind of suffering.'

(Chapter Recap)

_" Inuyasha! What ? Do you know what you have done?" Sango painfuly sighed_

_"A little late ,don't ya think Inuyasha?" Miroku chided_

_(End Chapter One Recap)_

"Yes. I know exactly what I've done. Kagome came into our lives, and brought us together in a fight that wasn't her own. She always put everyone else's happiness in front of her own. Taught me how to have friends and how to rely on those friends .Show me how to see myself as she has, when I believed to be a disgrace to my own kind. Kagome died telling me she loved me , before I had the chance to tell her anything of what she meant to me. So I marked her as my mate ,where in the next life Kami blesses us with her return to this Earth maybe, I could give her some happiness that she was robbed from in this one .When I have the chance to give her the love that she pleaded for but I was too stupid to give it to her, I won't waste it like I did before. Even , if when I find her again and she doesn't remember who I am, Kagome will be loved.."Inuyasha whispered through his tears, while lightly stroking her pale bloodied face

"It indeed is tragic that Kami has taken such a delightful soul from this Earth in such a way ,but may they bless her in the next. For her deeds in this one Kagome was truly a kindred pure soul,and such deserves happiness." Miroku stood saying a quick prayer for his recently departed friend.

"Aye , quite sad indeed .I am sorry for all of your loss,as I am mine." Kaede agreed with thatof the monk

"Kaede!"Sango gasped

"Aye, Inuyasha what do you plan to do now?" Kaede asked solumnly

"Kaede , I need you to help to prepare her ,while the rest of us head West to drag the bastard with us to destroy Naraku ,and then I'll take Kagome's body back home to have her placed in her final resting place ,under the sacred tree ,and in her time. "Inuyasha painfully studdered

"Would it be to ye liking if we have a farewell ceremony before ye return to her time . We would also like to say our farewells." Kaede explained

"Whatever , Can you guys give me a minute alone and take that heartless thing of a sister with ya too Kaede! I want to be left alone right now! " the hanyou demanded

With those last words from the hanyou ,everyone quickly left the area ,with the exception of Kikyo ,but with the help of the growling from Kouga , Kirara , and Shippo ,then Kikyo soon left as well. Once Inuyasha was finally alone he looked down painfully at the stubbornly ignored reality proving itself once again to his loss, and before he let loose a mourfully tormented cry ,following the shuddered sigh.

" I hope you heard all of that SILLY WENCH ! Kagome ...Because all of it is true . After I defeat Naraku I will take you home to your family on the other side , and that is where I'll stay , if they will have me or not. Regardless I will remain in your time until Kami decides to grant your return . Until then, I'll wait for you and search for you until I find you. Then I will spend the rest of eternity loving you as I should've from the begining as intended...As my mate. Whether you remember me , You Kagome , will be loved the way you should've been in this life. Dammit! You didn't deserve to die , not like this ..Kagome I am sorry that it ended this way . But Kagome? Why? Why did you have to go and leave me, going to a place I can't follow? That is why I marked you with the love I kept hidden from you and everyone else, including me for a time so that I can find you again ..So that I can give you the happiness you were robbed of in this life ,and the one I had taken from us both.." Inuyasha whispered while lovingly nuzzling and nudging her face against his before silently continuing his rant

" I love you Kagome, when I finally meet with you again . I will show you just how much you mean to a broken and worthless hanyou..At least one without you ..."

Inuyasha stood to walk the rest of the way back to Kaede's hut with the precious bundle ,snuggled against him. The hanyou soon reluctantly entered the hut, and whined when Inuyasha lost the luke – warmth of his mate ,when she was laid on one of the cots. The hanyou nuzzled Kagome some more ,and laid a simple loving kiss on her lips, before turning with a threatening scowl towards Kikyo.

"You ! Leave ! I don't want you anywhere near my mate .I don't trust you around her ,now get out! "Inuyasha sneered before physically removing her roughly before the others moved to follow

The hanyou soon came back in to speak with Shippo with weakened steps to sit next to the kit snuggling with his adoptive mother's body in attempt to comfort his loss. Inuyasha soon patted the pups head ,before squatting in front of him .

"Pup! Can I count on ya to watch over mom for me until I return then we will go home?"

"You mean to Kagome's time?"

"Yep ,we'll go as soon as I come back okay?"

"Okay, you can count on me pops!" Shippo puffed out his chest proudly with stray tears in his eyes

"I knew ya could ,I'll be seeing you as soon as I can" Inuyasha whispered tearfully matching that of his pup before turning his attention to his still mate

"Mate ,I will be leaving you now with Kaede and pup to care for you while I am gone so you can get a bath thingy that you like so much ,and get all dolled up for me for when we go back home with Shippo. I will be back ,always for you ,and I won't be long I promise. Just wait for me until I come back ,don't leave me all the way before I come back so I can go with you. I love you and miss you so much ,Kagome "the hanyou's following shuddered whine rang loudly to echo itself against the walls of the hut as his previous whispers faded with his sporactic kisses placed wherever he could reach on her revealed flesh, when he finally took his leave.

Sango , Miroku ,and Inuyasha traveled West with Kouga and his clan to summon his brother ,to follow ending that of Naraku . While the hanyou was determined to end their common enemy Naraku ,once and for all, Inuyasha found more to be wanting to hurry to get back to his mate, Kagome. Once they had been briefed to their plan ,they noticed Naraku had become strangely silent ,Kikyo as well as the demons that normally followed in order to make a appearance as well disappeared without a trace within their common search.

It had been soon after some time, the hanyou had decided to return with the others, including Sesshomeru, back to Kagome and return to Kagome's time ,with the others left to stay unfortunately in the case of his return. Even if the hanyou hadn't planned to stay in the present ,somehow a deep feeling inside him was pulling him to the well knowing when he passed thru with Kagome on the other side that this trip into the well would be his last ,and trapping him on the side to wait, until she returned to protect her in her next life ,as he had in this one..Especially, because at this time ever since Kagome parted from them in this life ,no sign of the jewel's presence lingered on this earth ,as though somehow it just disappeared following behind the falling of it's true guardian.

Hours later, with the hanyou in the impatient lead and the others following behind him in toe, Inuyasha carried Kagome in a affectionate but tight grip ,with Shippo settled on his shoulder, preceeding the short but enduringly emotional farewell gathering of their lost friend, headed for the forest named after the irate hanyou himself .On the way there they found where apart of the ground in Inuyasha's forest just before the well had been scorched black,and within the burnt area laid various skeletons with minor shreds of cloth still remaining. Among it surving the unknown disaster came with a forebodding omen,as well as a cloaked blessing in disguise ,clearly screaming it's presence within the scene containing a bow, shattered mirror , a singed feather , a broken Kusari-gama or chain-sickle , and some misplaced splintered arrows ,within the mangled mess of the remaining bones that made of five , once living people.

"Oh my, look at this Miroku! What do you make of it?" Sango inquired

"It would seem one of a higher authority ,may it be of good or evil was able to overpower and destroy the ones we see here ,but I feel we should still be on guard in both times ,for we know how with dealing with these five that things aren't what they seem.."

"Aye, all of you on either side do not stray away from our cause or what threat has came upon these laying among us may come back to haunt us once again"

" Agreed !" Everyone else in the general vacinity of the strange occurance nodded their agreement

After a brief discussion after what they had seen and short goodbye's to the hanyou's intentions on not saying goodbye'e for his general dislike for them , Inuyasha and Shippo exchanged hugs bidding their farewell before slowly moving toward their fate. It was then the three were pulled into the peaceful enlightenment within the tendrils of purple and blue once they leapt into the Bone Eaters Well for the last time into the world that would be his new life ,and in time it would be shared with his reunited beloved and his family on the other side..

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Eternal Rage

~ Chapter Two ~

Slipping Away From You

By Inuyashas Youkai

The blue haze cleared on the other side of the well , when the hanyou looked down to see a slumbering Shippo on top of his mother ,snuggling against her chest. It warmed his heart a little ,regardless of the circumstances ,for it was a painfully sweet scene to take hold , and allowed a faint smile to grace his lips before pushing himself forward weakly towards the shrine house.

"We're home Kagome ...Just like I promised we'd be !" Inuyasha excitedly whispered knowing what he had down would make his mate happy.

The hanyou continued to nuzzle and kiss her pale forehead as they finally came up the stairs ,then entered the house. When he came to the livingroom, laying his mate dressed in traditional miko's clothes ,on his Haori on the floor then followed with a blanket to cover her, before sitting down next to her with Shippo in his arms, then explained while giving his appologies and condolences to prove his regretful sorrow, for the scene placed upon them. Although it was upsetting to the family as well as Shippo and himself but in the end the family of his past love Kagome, welcomed them both to stay as long as they desired and help plan the funeral.

Inuyasha and Shippo lived with the Higarashi's for two years before they by chance reconnected with his brother Sesshomeru. During that time the demon and half demon for once were now accepted and became apart of the Taisho family. Eventually on Inuyasha's return visits to the shrine he did come out with their plan to Kagome's surving mother to find his mate using the mate mark to find her once the presence became known.

Thanks to the help of Sesshomeru ,Inuyasha and Shippo gained the freedom to walk around without fear or predjudice around modern the end, Sesshomeru acquired seals of concealment passing of as pieces of jewelry to hide their demon tell - tale parts. Inuyasha used the locket that Kagome had many moons ago gave him with the already aged pictures still holding up inside it's preserving case,and while Shippo used the long silently dead subjugation necklace ,that once was used to subdue the hanyou.

Mrs. Higarashi became Shippo's nanny when he wasn't in school and his father worked with his uncle's company after the kit's adoption was complete marking him in this time apart of their family pack. The two brothers worked to assume and protect hanyou and demon rights , human -demon relations , as well as those alike. It hadn't been long after that, maybe about a year or so later that a flutter shooting through his mate's connection to alert the hanyou that his mate, Kagome had somewhere been returned .Shippo , Sesshomaru , and Inuyasha began with some help of a select chosen within Sesshomeru's arsenal of powerful demons joined the effort to find the missing girl.

Though because her scent ,familar to him became faint to fading away completely for a time,and with that the demonic effort to find her had been derailed because the scent trail easily lost. For which to the hanyou and the fox kit , the devastation from the sudden let down of not being able to find her hit them hard, so much so to cause one of them ,the oldest to suddenly lose hope of ever finding her again and sinking into his own self imposed depression,while the younger kept the hope of finding her at last alive if not only for him, but for his long separated parents.

Shippo's father in the recent months began to seem like his disposition started to improve when meeting someone whom didn't replace the space left in his heart left by his mate's early death but gave him comfort when his brother forced him to take a leave of absence for some time away. When Inuyasha returned with the girl three weeks later for his family to meet his new family friend it turned out not turning out so well for anyone present when the outburst that followed soon came.

"Sesshomeru , Shippo, and Rin I want you all to meet Kikyia " Inuyasha excitedly exclaimed dragging the appearingly blankly bored young woman behind him to where they sat in the livingroom

Sesshomeru ,although happy that his brother had some of the light back within his amber eyes frowned slightly when taking in the kit's current disposition. Shippo's stature had became strictly taunt before Sesshomeru's gaze followed the kit's glare of resentment towards his father ,with one of understanding before the child screamed at those in the room and none at all.

" Damn you baka and you said you once loved mother , but it didn't take you long to replace her like you kept doin in the past ,with the exact one ! You lied and you call your brother the cold hearted bastard well it seems to me its the other way around ! It is you ! Your just like her ! You should've had just mated her and left mother out of this and just took the one you wanted ,like your doing now! Maybe she would've still been here Asshole!" Shippo seethed

"Sh..Shippo..?"The hanyou shockinly sobered from his angry urge to bop him and return to his solumn demeaner to follow him slowly

While father and son were elsewhere ,Sesshomeru took the time in speaking with the woman his brother brought with him to determine if the kit's words were true. It seemed though while her scent carried one completely different from the cold ,seething with hatred Kikyo,though her demeaner when speaking of various topics soon appeared to confirm the likeness in his past love's actions ,and with some time Sesshomeru found that Shippo's theories proved to be true. Although because this woman's presence seemed to bring his brother's additude out of the broken state as it had been ,after the disappointment of his mate scent somehow aluding them ,Sesshomeru decided that until his brother's true mate had returned then he would leave it be for now.

' It seems as time is following the same path repeating the same mistakes of the past left behind and it is proved evident in the behavior of my brother towards this woman incarnation of his past love Kikyo. I wonder if and when my brother will see this ,as well as how long will it take to do so'

"Kagome ,If you are on this earth once more please hurry ,my brother desperatly needs back his mate,before it's too late" Sesshomeru said before walking to separate the two fighting in Shippo's room

~ With Inuyasha and Shippo~

" Shippo will you shut up and listen to me!" the hanyou yelled

" No ! Not until you stop trying to replace mother! You don't love her anymore do you! ?"

"Inuyasha would you please attend to your guest ,I think she 's getting bored while I take care of the kit.."Sesshomeru calmly rose his voice over the two before another word was spoken

" But Sesshomeru he's my .."Inuyasha started to argue that Shippo was his

"There's no argument over that Inuyasha ,but let me handle it this time while you go back to your company"

"Fine ! " Inuyasha stated while stubbornly pouted before Shippo's voice broke through his mind and gave him pause before leaving the room completely

"I hate you for abandoning mother ! I don't want to stay with you anymore I want to stay here with Sesshomeru ..at least then I would have a chance at not turning out like the two timing bastard that you are! Shippo cried

"Kit Enough!" Sesshomeru effectively quieted him before his brother's cork blew

"Alright That's it ! " Inuyasha 's voice soared to echo against the walls to vibrate his anger through them.

"Inuyasha OUT!" Sesshomeru screamed over his voice reaching higher decibels to begin to started the oncoming crack in the wall while silencing the two

Until that is ,Inuyasha's devastatedly broken voice returned from it's short vacation to voice his next words guiltily to his son...

"Your wrong Shippo for I could never replace her, her memory haunts every waking moment of my pathetically only breathing existance,and parylizing me when I sleep ..I don't want another mate for I just want this pain in my chest to stop, and until she comes back to me Shippo. It won't never take the longing I still have for her to be in my arms again ..All I have left is you ,and my friend out there to make the pain that I feel a little more bearable.."Inuyasha cried before abruptly leaving the room

After the talk with Shippo explaining that he understood his correct assumptions while also informing him how much Inuyasha needed this until Kagome returned to soothe his pain some so that the hanyou could survive the time when she did make her presence known. Even though Shippo wasn't happy about it ,the kit stubbornly agreed for now with one request following it, that Sesshomeru knew it would surely further devastate his brother's current situation.

"I will go along with this for now only if I am able to stay here with you! Otherwise forget it!" Shippo sneered

"Very well ,Shippo .For as long as you keep quiet about what you and I know until Inuyasha either discovers it for himself or his mate returns I will make your permanent stay to be moved here.." Sesshomeru hesitantly proclaimed knowing the reprocussions soon to come

Fortunaltely when they came back to the livingroom they found the room to be empty with a note left on the table for Shippo.:

Shippo,

I understand, and even though I don't like it .I respect your decision to stay here for now ..Although keep in mind this won't be forever just till things get better..Please just allow me some time to escape the pain I feel for a time until she returns ..So that I can live through it to be still be around to see it..

Love always ,

Inuyasha

For a time ,Shippo's relationship with his father had in time severed and finally broken apart as neither one would make it a point to seek each others presence as the years passed by. It was until a year after that day ,Inuyasha had announced the marking of the day the happy couple had chosen to take Kikyia, as his wife planned for that coming September , and was quickily pressing forth . Long before those said events occured as if by fate's constant infering , that Shippo found what he was left looking for all this time..

~The Return Of His Mother~

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Eternal Rage

~Chapter Four ~

Finding You:

Begining The Journey Home

And A Game Of It Boy It Boy!

'_History always repeats itself twice: first timeas tragedy, second time as farce. Every time history repeats itself the price goes up. Although if it hold's true as fact that history does repeat itself, and the unexpected always happens, how incapable must Man be of learning from experience_. '

In years to come Shippo finally got his wish although he wanted to only involve Sesshomeru in gaining assistance now that he did in fact find her literally under his nose, in the form of a friend he had only just gained within that same year .It was without even knowing until she unexpectedly gave herself away in the form of a made up game , or so she believed . One day during the the normal times they would meet under a nearby tree in the playground inside the yard where she now lived in downtown Tokyo.

Inuyasha and Sesshomeru were in a meeting when a phone call came through into the conference room. One phone, not to be used ,unless it was of either of great importance ,or an emergency. To the kit ,he considered this as both as he called the forbidden phone line ,in which to his expectations Sesshomeru had answered the call quite abruptly,and with a pretty good inkling of whom it was.

"This better be good runt ,or this Sesshomeru is going to have his foot crambed up so far up your ass you won't be able to walk straight for a week ,even after I remove my foot ,and you finally crap out my shoe !" Sesshomeru sneered into the phone until he was interupted by Shippo

"Calm down Icicle Damn! Are you alone ?" Shippo asked

"No ,Inuyasha's here ..Why is everything okay!" Sesshomeru asked concerned noting that his brother was looking at him forlorningly listen to his conversation with the kit by his ears poised towards his direction

" Never better, now that is !Although, but if you can I need to you to step out for a minute because I need your help with something !" Shippo declared excitedly

" Hold on Shippo let me step out for a minute!" Sesshomeru stated before turning to the hopefully curious look of his brother questioning as to what had Shippo in such a happy mood

"I'll be back ,I gotta take this " Sesshomeru said in passing Inuyasha ,while stepping out of the room

Nodding slowly knowing that both of them really had the hanyou's attention now to their secretive behavior combined with Shippo's happy additude ,and it had Inuyasha wondering as he nevously twisted the gold engagement around his finger..Remembering the last time the kit was so happy as a thought dawned on him.

'Could it be that Shippo and his brother never stopped looking for his mate,even after I had already given up? Could this mean that they have finally found her? ' Inuyasha with that thought in mind came to stand against the door to listen to the conversation being spoken just on the other side.

~ With Shippo and Sesshomeru ~

"Alright Shippo shoot!" Sesshomeru took the lead in starting the conversation that the coast was clear to speak

"Are ya sitting down!" Shippo continued to say in a thrilled tone

"Yes runt ! I am sitting down! Now out with it ! What has got you in such a happy mood!" Sesshomeru mocked hoping in what he thought it was, was true.

"What else fudgicle! I found her! " Shippo had said jokingly naming him the nick name hinting at his kiss ass interactions to save his brother feelings

"Where ? " Sesshomeru sighed thankfully before franctically returning to his office, almost knocking his brother down when opening the door to retrieve items to write the information down on ,while ignoring his brothers yelp on the way

'Serves him right being nosey!' Sesshomeru thought with a growing smirk grow on his face as he continued to listen to Shippo

"Well I didn't realize at first ,until now that it was her , but I am sure now that it's Kagome. Currently she is in a orphanage in downtown Tokyo where I met here just this year. Now for the bad news, she's five and Kagome has been here since birth after her mother tried to drown her .She's a friend that I met a few mouths ago.."Shippo happily rambled with the knowledge of a job well done

"How do you know it was her?" Sesshomeru asked while tapping his claws against the desk awaiting for the confirmation that what the kit says is true ,and hoping it was

" Well ,I think it's pretty obvious when accidently catching the sight of my necklace and all of a sudden got real excited while pointing to it ,jumping up and down ,and saying 'It Boy It Boy!' ,somehow expecting me to fall down to eat dirt with the way she kept trying to point at the ground." Shippo said with tormenting glee in excitement

"Hahahahaha ! Good job Shippo! I'd say it ,that's pretty incriminating proof with what you're tellling me I would have to agree that you did it!"Sesshomeru laughed with the now known sediment.

' Kagome has finally returned thank Budda ! It's about damn time the wench shows herself!' Sesshomeru thought as the smirk became an all out shit eating grin when noticing his brother might've finally caught on

' I hope she makes you eat your breaking faith in her lil brother, thus forced to eat dirt and slammed so far into the dirt that maybe it might knock some sense into your thick skull ,for your stupidity..Hopefully I am there to see it ,it would be some worthwhile entertainment to see the coming ass whopping and Inuyasha 's shocked expression when he realizes that he once again fell for Kikyo's tricks,as her incarnation .' The normally stoic Sesshomeru now visably smiling as he looked to the voice quietly requesting his attention with a hidden desperate plea

' Let it be so ,please be that it's her' Inuyasha thought as he voiced his impatient line of questioning not being able to wait to know what he was almost sure of..

"Sesshy ,what's up ? Did someone find her ? Has my mate Kagome been found ? I didn't know you guys still looked after all this time?"

Sesshomeru ignored his rambling and with a pausing interuption from Shippo's continued talking, the Inu Youkai soon dismissed everyone quickly from the meeting for a hour recess, once the brothers were alone he grabbed his pen and notebook ,before putting the phone on speaker.

"Alright Shippo ,address? " Sessomeru stated with a twinkle in his eyes trying to fight the urge to roll them at his brother for his density

"Uh , hold a sec let me check " Shippo paused to look at the numbers on the building while speaking to someone close by to calm them that they weren't leaving

" It's okay I am not going to leave you ,so you can let go of my tail now" Shippo laughed

" You better not Shippo ,who's gonna play 'It boy ' with me? " said a voice of a unknown female that caused the hanyou in the room to pause and close his eyes rerpeatedly thanking whomever it was who made it so she can return to him

" Okay I won't don't worry I wouldn't miss it ! Shippo reminded the girl then returned to his conversation with Sesshomeru

"Okay I got it Fluffy ! It 's 12435 South Main Ave. Are ya coming soon because I can stay with her until you can come? She's a little shy with new people and it took me alot just to get as far as I did. So I think she probaly had a rough start." Shippo confirmed

"Yea , give me some time to get the necessary paperwork and I 'll be there to get her!" Sesshomeru said with annoyance as he actually did roll his eyes finally for the nicknames that were flying out of Shippo's mouth and mocking him no loss.

"Sounds good I will see you soon. I gotta.." Shippo started to say before he was interupted in getting off of the phone

"Hey ya Shippo?" Inuyasha nervously asked with the tension from their strained relationship that the kit might not tell him but ..

' She's still my mate and over my dead body now that she's back will I let her go again from my life ! If I have any say in it ' Inuyasha stubbornly thought

"Yea ?" Shippo asked with the same resistance to speak for he almost knew what was coming

" How is she , Is Kagome okay?" Inuyasha continued

"Well as I told Fluffy ,she's shy ,and not like the outspoken girl you once new before, at least not that I have yet seen. Kagome is shaky when it comes to meeting new people and she sticks to herself most of the time .I am really her only friend outside the orphanage" Shippo said with a helpless grin only picturing the look on his face

"What? !" Inuyasha voiced his frustrations out loud

"Heya Sesshomeru will ya please explain it to the dud I'll catch ya later she' s coming back out to play!"Shppo teased

"Hey ! I heard that Shippo!" Inuyasha called out

"I am glad you are back to the real world with us mutt!" Shippo teased as the hanyou smirked fondly of Shippo's friendly teasing gesture which hasn't came his way from him in a long while

'Maybe now everything will be okay now that she will soon be back..' Inuyasha mused

"Very well Shippo be there soon !" Sesshomeru returned and interupted before the hanyou started his rants once again ,before disconnecting the call.

" Well? "Inuyasha demanded

"Hmph ! Inuyasha let's see your mate is currently five years old ,in a orphange not to far from here ..She's has been there since birth because her incompetent mother tried to drown her .I will go down there with the proper information and adopt her, raising her as my own until she's old enough to introduce her to a prospective mate because I am Alpha of this pack. I will return you relax and don't worry about it .I will take care of your mate .I am only glad we found her." Sesshomeru notified, knowing his brother was expected to marry soon

"What the hell Sesshomeru ,Hell no your not ! I am her mate !" Inuyasha warned

"Oh so you've decided to come to your senses huh? And what about what's her name?"

"Kikyia ,and I will take care of it .I want my mate , Kagome and now that I know she's back I will wait for her" Inuyasha promised

"Make sure as you do , because if find out otherwise I will not only forbade your presence anywhere near her! I will summon her a new mate right then and there. Therefore, releasing your ties as mate to the girl..She from what I hear has been through enough and as my daughter you will not do any further damage" Sesshomaru threatened

Wait! how do we know that it's her?" Inuyasha cautiously in shock still over the news that he had missed being told that part

"Weren't you listening? Shippo found her !Oh I don't know Inuyasha ,I believe it was Shippo, who said it was obvious when catching sight of the very thing that had you plummeting to the ground and saying ...Oh Wait! how did Shippo say it? Oh yea that's it !" Sesshomeru glared sarcastically before jumping up and down saying excitedly expressing what he thought the girl to be doing

"It boy It boy ! Oh and of course pointing and giggling ,expecting Shippo to fall down "Sesshomeru teased

"Sit Boy!"Inuyasha silently whispered as his mark began to flutter once again and only this time it was stronger before realization in what he said hit him.

"Damn Wench , She is going to be the death of me ! Wait ! Did you just say that her mother tried to drown her after she was born ?" The hanyou questioned ,confused as he wondered why would someone would do something like that to someone as sweet, as his own mate

"Very good ,You were listening ..Good boy! Do ya want your doggie bisquit now for a job well done?" The Inu Youkai said teasingly

"It's not that I am just shocked is all ,and a little pissed that she almost didn't have a chance.." Inuyasha sighed while ignoring his taunt for he was to happy with the news of his mate's return

'Kagome is back and would soon be back within my protection'

"Hmm...Indeed ,but let me go fetch your favorite squeaky toy for ya ,so that and you may begin to change"

"Shuddup Flufffy and just go to fetch my wench fudgicle !"Inuyasha had said tauntingly and borrowing his pup's teasing nicknames, for that one was his favorite, and even though he also figured out over the years why his pup called him that.

Sesshomeru took his leave out the door , once out the front ,continued to his car to pull out and headed to the orphanage. Soon after about a hour , Sesshomeru had finally caught up to meet Shippo ,and began to move to where he saw him in the front yard talking to a little girl sitting currently next to the kit. Placing a friendly smile on his face before continuing his movements after his short pause ,only to observe the girl's interaction with the concealed fox child .

'Even though the girl acts somewhat differently, something within her eyes seem to be telling me that somewhere deep down Kagome ,still lives...

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Eternal Rage

~ Chapter Five ~

~Rebirth Of A Monarch Soul , Hidden Within it's Chrysalis, Against Befallen Fate~

By Inuyashas Youkai

"All things must change to something new, to something strange. Human incarnation is usually a fluctuation between metamorphosis and dark night of the soul, the descent into destruction, suffering, and chaos may contain within it the hidden possibility of rebirth. in its _new life_, tender and sap-filled, like a child: then the shoots... change to a _butterfly's_form, symbol of the soul. Born out of the caterpillar in the chrysalis,_butterflies _were a symbol of _rebirth_ of ones soul as it ascends in its chosen path , now ready to soar with the knowledge of the lessons held in the previous encounter within existance..".

Standing there watching the pair for a moment , Sesshomeru was brought out of his musings by the harsh scent of salt coming from his line of sight .The girl whose tears were brought attention to her obviously scathed knee , but unlike that of his brother it wasn't that she was crying that bothered him. It was common knowledge that humans were pathetically emotional creatures , only it was because he was a full Youkai , and the salt fragrance seemed to have the same effects as curry did for his brother .

Once the smell assulted his sensitive nose, her tears began to burn the insides , and caused the concealed Youkai Lord to use his dress shirt to block out some of it.. Unfortunately , although it had been centuries that his previous attire was ever thought of ,but this was one of the few of those times wishing it was still around., because of it 's duarabilty and thickness.

Laughter soon chimed , tinkling like bells , as he noticed the girl in her little jumpsuit , wearing pigtails , with the same inocence held in her chocolate eyes , as her previous with the youkai lord , only this time it had a sense of wisdom that told of it's souls true age, that it was in fact ancient in it's many travels.

Shippo had done something to calm the girl and make her laugh before long knowing somehow from the looks of it , the difficulty Sesshomeru himself was having with it. It was soon after that the elder Youkai reached the pair now standing on the playground, and soon kneeled down next to them, as the little girl cowered to hide behind Shippo, as another presence began to prenet itself in the form of a woman.

"Don't be afraid , it's only my friend Fluffy .. He won't hurt you he's the friend I told you about.. Would you like to say hello.." Shippo soothingly spoke to the little tike as it was noticed a faint nod from behind the spot she chose

" Hello Fluffy , its nice to meet you " The girl then walked out and curtsied before retreating towards her hiding place behind Shippo

"Hello , I don't mean to interupt , why hello Shippo , I see you have brought a friend with you . My name is Saika , may we speak , while the two here get ready for a snack"

"Likewise , Maru , indeed I am glad the opportunity to catch a moment of you time, as I know it must become hectic at times. Shippo stay here with the girl , and I will return" Sesshomeru then followed the woman to hopefully discuss the process , soon to be underway, hopefully.

Inside the office room where many office files were stored in metallic cabinets , stood a desk amongst the cluttered atmosphere of cherrywood, ink , paper , and files combining with the bitter scent of metal. It was soon the door closed behind him and was invited to take one of the chairs that wasn't the deskchair and hadn't been aten by said haphazdly placed files , one.

After taking his seat , Sesshomeru was torn from his thoughts about the room that obviously had not yet recovered from a long ago inflicted typhoon , something Kouga possesed so long ago, within the mess that he was at the moment forced to place his person in. His sences also told him that something within the mess was of something roting , simular to what clung to the undead pristess of their past , almost making him wretch as he tried to restrain himself.

' Brother , you mess this up ..I'll kill you forget anything I said before I will just take you out of your misery if you are that letting me be enclosed in such filth to reclaim your possesion for nothing , and not think of the reprocussions'

" I see you are the one interested in our Cho (Butterfly), "

" Yes very much , a very quiet child she is can you tell me how she got here"

" I have a file on her to overlook before we begin I like all Of the prospective families to get a better idea of what they should expect while I go about the preliminary checks , but I am sure you'll do fine. She has been here since shortly after she was born , and because she was so young, born at her mothers home when it happened , was born without being named when placed here, at least to our knowledge. We call her Chouko (Cho for short), or Mickiko (Kiko for short) , meaning butterfly child, and beautiful wise child, for her beautiful brown eyes holding much seemingly for her age, as well as her obsessive love for has been in and out of foster homes , and about three families since then until we decided to keep her permanently here because she seemed to do well here overall. There were too many unexplained occurances happening elsewhere , and she in general was more peaceful ,as being here settled her. "

"Hmmm , interesting .. What do you mean unexplained occurances?"

" Well , not that I have seen personally from the girl but strange things would happen, and seemed to be centered around the girl , it's just what I read in her file, but I never seen anything what has been documented.."

"Like what exactly?"

" Oh , there were times where she would be screaming bloody murder as though she was being hurt , maybe relieving a memory in the past with her mother, or placements, would'nt shock me if it was in a past life, but she as well spoke of a name too, maybe it was a pet . Fluctuations in lighting where she would be present , flickering pink aura forming around her , and one instance where written that she possessed red eyes , as if they were pools of blood.. In her sleep she would talk in a much different tone , alot older, speaking about a time , and beings ,that wouldn't be privy too because either didn't exist or she didn't when those events occured. There were others but I can't seem to remember all of them,, but they are all within the file you now carry. Why don't you take those home ,and look them over, conatct me if there is any questions , and I will do the necessary checks .. Contact me tommoro , and if everything is a go , then we will start the process..

Sitting within his car , after saying goodbye to Shippo and Cho , Sesshomeru opened the large manilla folder to the start of information, and to gaze upon the child as the world first took sight at her new form, into the world.

Birthname : sealed

Given name : Michiko Cho Sato

Born: Oct 31, 1993

Mothers name: Sealed

Father's Name:Sealed

Siblings : Sealed

~Placements~ (four )

Placement One: 1993Sealed

Placement Two : 1994 Sealed

Placement Three : 1994 Sealed

Placement Four : 1995 Sealed

Foster care ( 3)

1) Kyoto , Japan # 74523 October !993- 1993 November, 1994 January -Febuary, Augest 1994 – December 1994 , May 1995- present

First and final placement until she recieves permanent alternative .. Girl is very shy with people she doesn't know , and spends most time by herself than with other kids. Loves butterflies , it is almost uncanny how she is drawn ,and captivated by them .

2)United States , Chicago # 34563 March 1994 – 1994 May Second placement into agency after removal from second placement above estranged biological maternal relation. More info can be acquired by contacting present location where adoption is sought

3)Tokyo , Japan # 78654 May 1994 – Augest 1994Third placement between her transfer back to # 1 from # 2 foster care institution. During stay many reports of unexplained events surrounding the child were documented here , though investigated , either allegation remains unsolved , and still unknown if such had actually occured. Refferal to be transferred to more suitable location to better accomadate situation is reccomended..More info can be acquired by contacting present location where adoption is sought..

~ Recommendations Of The Court ~

Child has had numerous accounts where curious phenomenons have occured when child was present , as presented themselves within such that suggest that the child need to have evaluation done to find if other facilties may be better suited..

~Has shown evidence of multiple personalty disorder

~Exists within her mind as somone other than where she is and who

~Has tried to inflict harm in trying to ' purify ' others , as well as make them sit as if talking to a untrained dog with such abilties nonexistant

~Uses tools of disquise to attempt to convincing by wearing contacts , purple makeup, and props such as ears during times unpleasing to said girl ..

Though other documented occurances having to do with unexplainable events while she was present have been noted, investgated , but nothing solid to suggest fact , so they remain closed ,unproven ,and untrue..

Upon reading this, the Youkai had to depart before seeking to inflict harm on the ones done so to one of his pack, claiming that because she had developed traits she didn't understand, tied to the connections of her past ,and that she was not able to conform to basic society ..

' Hmm we shall see about that , won't we ,this is a disgrace upon father , Inuyasha ...Kagome should've never been taken as a mate like this if you were'nt going to wait seeing her return .. Maybe then all of this could have been avoided' Sesshomeru thought on his drive home while recoverying from the torrents eractically flucting within the girl's soul, as if something was going to break open.. Hopefully by then the youkai lord would have her in his protection , where she belonged as one of the fang until such as her mate were to finally step in

Once pulling in to his drive to the main office to grab some things before coming home, and walking to the door to his office , only to find a expectedly drueling hanyou jumping at the sight of his presence for information regarding his mate , taken in her past life after she died , but before laying to rest to forget her for a time in the end...

"Well ! Come on Fluffy tell me ? "

" Not until you stop acting like a impatiently pathetic lap dog begging for scraps until your chosen main course suits you . Your mate seems to have suffered the same fate , only now highly risky stakes, and dangeruos circumstances.. In this life she has unconsciously chosen to take on the form her soul was tied to in the last life before moving on to the next .. There is much more that I don't know because alot of it has been buried to cover up something.. I am certain I will find what is with time , but with her being one of us in any portions unknowingly this could turn deadly if not approached with care. Because of all of this and more she has exhibited some of what she was, as well as what her true form is during the course of her life , for this with not understanding what they see their claims is that she doesn't belong with normal society.."

"What the hell?"

"While I call to gather more information here read ,, and find what has become of your mate ! You think that you had a rough life with the pain , waiting for her.. Try seeing yourself in the places that you read in that file lil brother , you will in fact see your mistake in judgement because she had no one while you at least you had someone : myself and Shippo."

While talking to the woman at the adoption facilty regarding Cho , about some of the blanks within her file , and to express interest still in the child regardless with the new information, as well to gain confirmation to Sesshomeru 's okay to proceed with the steps to claim the girl as his own, as apart of his pack...

TBC...

~ Review please , and for all that are enjoying I am glad, as I hope to continue to do so~

Thankyou


	6. Chapter 6

Eternal Rage

~ Chapter Six~

Bothersome Pests

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once Sesshomeru had ended the call , it was decided that it was time to proceed in the adoption process of Kagome, and instead of waiting another week the Inu Youkai insisted that the schedule visit between the child , as well as the rest of his pack with himself was going to be held today . Saika , the woman from the orphanage assured Sesshomeru that she would bring over the reincarnation of Kagome , this evening to conclude next step in making her his.

Calling everyone to make sure that everyone would be there the exact time their presence was required , and that was a half a hour before the girl arrived. At least now Sesshomeru didn't have to worry about his brother , because unfortunately him , nor Shippo haven't left to his own house ever since the information about Kagome's arrival , and since then attempting to drive him up a damn wall with their antics.

' Miko ! I swear I'll kill him if he doesn't Sit down , and Shut Up!'

Suddenly feeling his right eye twitch , as he heard the voice that he tried so hard in avoiding all day , and looking to confirm his theory , Sesshomeru could've burned the nearby wall with his venomous glare , as he came to face the one standing there with a smirk on his face, taunting him. Inuyasha . Returning to his laptop , as to try to ignore him in hopes that he will just go away , and seeing that while his brother still stood there until the youkai noticed him made him wish for his own beads of subjugation for the mutt..

The images only had gotten worse from there , as the youkai lord with just one word would pound him silly into the ground , and wipe the damn smirk off his fucking face. It was the only thing that kept him from strangling the pup until he was finally quiet. Although the youkai wasn't stupid , he knew that he wouldn't because Sesshomeru did not want to face the wrath of a fiery hanyouess miko , and in response would get a set of eating dirt commands himself ..

Not happening ..

Although that of his brother's set , well that made him smile..

So , with that thought of maybe if she did infact came true to her past self then a chance to convince her to sit him for the youkai lord may be in order , Sesshomeru would just have to wait , and waiting for that again he would. Sesshomeru returned his gaze upon his brother with a sigh, and then nodded before he boredly spoke..

"Yes Inuyasha , what is it?"

"Finally , I thought you were going to let me stand there all day , ya bastard!"

"Well I could but then you'd just be bugging me know what is it ?"

" I wanted to know when Kagome will be here so I can be here ! What else?"

"Saika will bring over Kagome this evening for dinner, will you be able to attend?"

"Hell Ya ! I wouldn't miss this if Kouga dared to shit all over it! I would just avoid it and protect Kagome , chasing off with a broom .."

"Very well mutt ! As you can see I am busy shopping for my daughter if I want any of this to arrive before she does ..."

"Your buying her stuff ! What the hell I thought that was my job to provide for her!"

" You forget that until she is of age Inuyasha ,and prove yourself as a suitable mate, Kagome is mine .. So yes I am getting her things that I feel she needs , but by all means get her what you like !" Sesshomeru casually returned , as he puposefully tormented that of his brother innocently.

"What are you getting for her ?" Inuyasha demanded , only to out do his brother in gifting his intended mate

"Clothes , maybe some toys , and stuff like that ...I won't get the rest of her room done until this process is finalized ..."

" Well then I guess I should take a look myself before I get ready .. Any standards tonight ?"

"Yes casual.. I want her to feel confortable here , and you will not mess this up for me either ...!"

"I won't I won't! Geez ! What crawled up your ass today ! I am sure that everything will go fine .. I mean it's Kagome for crying out loud ! Once she see's us , she'll be ours in no time ! Oh hey before I forget make sure she sees your ears without your concealment, that'll get her hooked!"

"What sick reason would she need to see my ears for !"

" I never found the reason why , but before she used to have this obssession for my ears , and always asked to touch them .. " Inuyasha taunted knowing that the youkai would freakout once he heard , as he had when his Kagome first done it.

" What in the hell is wrong with you , and these obsessively fucked up wenches of yours ! Playing with my ears ! Perposterous! No I will not agree to be apart of the two of yours sick games ! Discusting ! Hmmph !"

"Maybe ... Though I assure you Sesshomeru once you have recieved one of her ear rubs that will change , as it had me .. I thought the same things you did when she first tried it, but then after she tricked me with her sweet Kagome ways I found that I actually liked it.. A little too much , though not that she'd ever know about it because it became a little game with us .. She'd try , I resist , and then without her knowing would 'accidently ' get caught with my ears in her little fingers ,doing their best torture's on them.. " Inuyasha smirked evilly as he knew the truth of what he said ..

"You sick demented puppy !I knew I should've put you too sleep when I had the chance .. Don't push it ! I don't want to lose my lunch !" Sesshomeru spat sickly , as the thoughts that came with what he was saying was currently making his stomach turn , but deeper still he was curious as to the truth of his brothers words..

Not that he would ever give away that This Sesshomeru would even have considered it ...

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Eternal Rage

~ Chapter Seven ~

New Arrivals

By Inuyashas Youkai

Settling in once assisting the idiot movers in the direction in which to place the things aqcuired by that of the two brothers, then Sesshomeru was merely seated in a nearby seat in the living quarters only waiting for the moment to arrive . The sound of a vehicle was heard pulling into the space outside the large house soon was killed , as footsteps were heard growing in closeness to the closed front door. Although even before the issuing knock ensued , the elder youkai had to chase not one but two away from that of the door so that he could open it once it had.

When the door had , it seemed as though only one person had shown from behind the now open door to face Sesshomeru's questioning gaze, but before he was given the chance to express his concerns as to why the girl wasn't seen upon the looks of it during a visit that the girl was supposed to be present for , the woman in front of him spoke.

" Meru may Shippo come out to the car please , it would seem that Cho would seem alittle hesitant about this , and as much as she would love to partake in this you could understand , I am sure as to the reasons to her hesitation. "

" Indeed , very well then Shippo .. ?" 

"Yea Fluffy ?"

"Will you please follow this nice woman out , and help Cho make her feel welcome into our home ?"

"Sure thing!" The kit excitedly answered , running out to the awaiting car ahead of the accompanying woman so that he could help assist that of her mother.

" Hey Cho , wanna come in and play It Boy ?!"

Once the words came piling from his mouth , Cho nodded her head quickly , and had ran , chasing Shippo inside the house , but as soon as she quickly got in, had soon wanted even more so, having the desire to run just as fast out. It was until a voice called her name from the middle of the rooom, and when it was that she turned the man from before , called fluffy was walking forward towards her.

" Cho, now I don't know about you , but I am quite excited to learn how to play the game 'It Boy ' , can you show me how? " Sesshomeru asked sweetly with a shit eating grin upon his face , as he caught the sight of his brother Inuyasha while he was walking out of the kitchen with some goodies in his hands , and with having no idea with what he was up too.

" You have ears , too !" the girl happily cheered gaining the other two Inuyasha , and Shippo to finally gaze at the one using a tactic in order to get closer to the young miko , with the one's watching mouths agape, as he was able to lead her further inside , and away from the door .

" Why yes I do , but I will only let you touch them , as long as you teach me , and my brother how to play your little game .. How does that sound , is that fair?" Sesshomeru explained , hearing his brother growl silently now that he had finally caught on as to what he had planned.

Therefore prior to teaching them her favorite game , Sesshomeru surprised the hanyou , and Shippo when he took of his concealments , but furthermore done so when he allowed the girl to rub his ears. Taking the way Inuyasha used to play the game to taunt her in doing so , and reeling her in to continue the sinful spoiling upon the ears upon his head. The hanyou almost laughed before being reminded , chastising by fluffly when the brothers eyes met , as Sesshomeru was all but fighting a useless battle when keeping concealed the convulsive reaction in his foot starting to move own it's own accord , by the power , the hanyou mused she still had in her magical fingers. A slight purr resounded within the livingroom , as she continued , that is until finally appearing like she wanted to really get started in playing her special game , perish the thought , but Inuyasha was actually looking forward to it , because in a way it was still a symbolic gesture proving the fact they both still shared their original connection to one another, and he , himself loved the promise it was still true on that she still remembered it withion Cho.

Although once Inuyasha had taken in the soul that had once been his mate Kagome, as he knows it now , the hanyou could see something within her eyes , but when hers met his , a flickering gleam of red appeared in them , then disappeared as it was never there in the first place , and before she looked away. The hanyou's eyes never left her sight 's image within Cho , as he watched her teach the old dog new tricks with Shippo, and was pleasantly surprised that her presence still calmed his being , but oddly it seemed that the soul he loved so much when returning to him somehow evaded in some way . It was like in some way that she feared getting too close to him , and even though he understood , but it wasn't something that he would let slide , or allow to continue forever , because in his eyes when holding onto the bittersweet sight , even with the painful reminder of being sat , she was still his , as he was still hers.

"Okay Cho , let me get this straight, after you say the magic words , I fall down ,and eat dirt like this ?" Sesshomeru asked curiously faking like he didn't know how , even when he had seen it a dozen times in the few occasions that he'd first had used the subjugation as Kagome.

Both Shippo , and Cho laughed hard telling him no , had had it all wrong with his pathetic attempts , then showing him with the way they stood up , then doing it themselves .

And still watching,laughing all the more with them , the hanyou rediscovered something, Inuyasha wanted her all the more ...

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Eternal Rage

~ Chapter Eight ~

Flying High Upon Cho's Butterfly Wings

By Inuyashas Youkai

While enjoying her favorite game with the the two : Sesshomeru , and Shippo , something caught her eyes through the glass , that lead into the outside , as pretty flowers grew wildly about . Turning her head slightly to catch the sight of enchanting butterflies fluttering their way , weaving in and out of the groupings of flowering buds, but while she was lured into its beautiful calm, Cho caught onto something into the corner of her eyes , while still laughing about how much fun she was having , that is until those eyes of gold came into her sights , and in them brought within her something horrible, such lingering pain, that even she had to look away from its taunt. Instead simply ignoring it , and continuing to follow the alluring peace offered by the colors offered by a delicate wing , and one's gentle caress upon her soul , as it moved along the gifted breeze.

" Cho .."

" Yes " the girl faintly hissed before taking in the sight of the one whom she knew was standing behind her.

" Here .. I thought you would like this , would you like to be like them Michiko ?"

Turning around to hesitantly to find the one standing there, before answering the one whose eyes slightly unnerved her somehow, the other one with the yellow eyes. In a voice spoken softly , the little girl then responded .

" Thankyou .. I would , but how'd you know ?"Cho answered in a deeper voice not of her own , but had not yet taken the wrapped gift.

Stepping slowly closely towards her, Inuyasha laid the gift at her feet before speaking ..

"Go ahead open it , I'm sure you'll be the prettiest butterfly once you have your wings.. Would ya believe it was a lucky guess?" the hanyou offered ..

" Okay , I'll open it , but I don't believe it was a lucky guess someone had to have told you , was it Shippo?"

" No believe it or not it was them .." Inuyasha answered with his pained eyes on the butterflies, then looking up to find that with her gasp that she had indeed opened , and obviously loved his gift.

" Really !?" Cho excitedly said .

"Uh-huh.. " Inuyasha calmly replied , happy that it was something that he was able to do to bring his mate happiness.

Feeling a rush of a small weight suddenly slammed upon him , giving him a hug in appreciation for the token offered to her, Inuyasha lightly reached around the little girl , trying to fight off the emotions attacking him with holding her once more.

" Thankyou ! Will you help me put it on?"

Releasing her without words , the hanyou merely nodded to prevent loosing it in front of her , with tears in his eyes, and assisted in putting the butterfly wings, then watching her run around like a true butterfly riding on the gentle gusts of wind.

" See a true butterfly Cho, and If I am honest I would have to say the most beautiful I'd ever seen .." Inuyasha cooed, and shook his head with a smile firmly placed upon it , nodding in the affirmative as she chanced to look at him .

It was when the little girl returned his smile that the hanyou slowly walked towards her , picking her up and hearing her squealing laughing bouts that only pushed him to help her fly , by holding her out spinning the girl around. From inside the house two looked on with equally happy smiles upon their faces for the sight that met their eyes , but as their was cake to be had , and other presents to be opened the elder youkai as much as he hated to , called out for the two to come back inside to do so before it was time for the child to go once more.

"Hey you too , cake and ice creams ready!"

Upon hearing the words from his brothers mouth , Inuyasha had gently placed his little intended back upon her feet so she can excitedly run towards the sweet promise awaiting her, but in mid run Cho shocked him when she paused without turning to face him, and whispered in a older voice not like her own , as it was more like another, but if he could see what the other two could , while he did not , with her eyes blazing red, she said these words..

" Thank you.. Know that I don't blame you for anything Inuyasha , and I want nothing more than your happiness...It shouldn't change now that I've returned.."

' Kagome ..'

TBC..


End file.
